moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lenais du'Marot
(Formerly) |Row 7 title = Faith |Row 7 info = Church of the Holy Light *The Crimson Retribution |Row 8 title =Status |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Lawful Evil |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} =Description= ---- Endowed with thick, softly waving tresses of auburn and almond orbs of hazel-green, often lost between the grubby pages of holy tomes. She has a form slender yet womanly, soft olive Lordaeronian skin unblemished save for the wicked mark lasting from jaw to temple. Her lips are full, unmarked and coloured a soft red while her petite chin often met the tips of three lanky digits who come to rub at the skin while reading. She was allowed the simple title of clerical beauty, nothing extraordinarily exquisite, yet the alluring charm of the Lordaeron priestess remains, oftentimes begot by her own charismatic advances. A thin scar, however, arced across her left cheek-- an old memento from a tricky run-in with a dire troll in Arathor. Her form, as can be attested was slender, perhaps immoderately so at times, especially during conflict and famine in which she refuses bread and mead simply out of respect for those less fortuitous and issues of anxiety. Her hands were bearing all twenty digits, each a pale lanky thing, often clutching a tome or neatly folded before her waist. When not in ecclesiastical garb, the immaculately dressed priestess might be seen with hands posed behind her back as a simple dress dons her sallow form. =History= ---- Adolescence Born of simple parentage, Ser Léonard the Gallant and Adalene neé Leblanc, in the Northern Hillsbradian town of Lower Dean, west of Durnholde Keep. Lenais was said to be a quiet child by her peer's own parentage, no signs of the fury and rage that would come in time. By the age of nine, after two of the du'Marot siblings had perished of the local epidemic, Sabine's Cough, Lenais was sent to the local seminary school to become learned in the Light and the tenets of her faith. Her father, who had become a paladin in the recent years under the command of Saidan Dathrohan, was a great patron in Sister du'Marot's own spiritual endeavours. Lenais, being born a great deal after the 2nd War, never had to endure the ever-present terrors of the Orcish war or famines brought with it. She was escorted often to Durnholde Keep, to accost her father after he had finished his guard duty, watching over the orcs. Even at that age, Sister du'Marot felt no pity for the orcs and their plight. She saw them just the same as her father-- beasts, and Durnholde was the kennel. Lenais' mother had continued to work within Durnholde, dealing with the Keep's secretaryship and providing the family's meagre stipend, Ser Léonard having taken off to drive out a certain unknown evil plaguing southern Arathor. During Lenais' first tenure at the abbey she was to be educated in, her mother was caught in the chaos of Thrall's Rebellion, her death forcing Lenais to return home and watch over her younger brother. Lenais' father did return home as well, bearing an unbridled fury as well as a newfound firebrand attitude, and after he had given the younger brother of Lenais, Jacoban, to the children's aunt, he departed in hopes to avenge his recently departed alongside his Saidanite brothers. Leanis attended her schooling for what little time she had, displaying a prolific abundance of creative words to jolt down in her many journals as well as an uncanny capacity for scalding censures of the Light. But to her, it wasn't simply burning her target with the Light's will and tenacity. She looked upon herself as a judge of the wicked soul, she too became executioner-- the inquisitor, and with each smite she saw herself as ridding the world of at least a slight deal of evil. She would not spend long at this schooling abbey however, as the Prince Arthas had recently returned home, and with him-- death. The Sons of Dathrohan Shortly after the fall of Capital City and Andorhal's subsequent demise, Lenais, now going by the Crimson Fury, had taken up her father's hammer, Light's Vise, and gone about defending the small groups of refugee Lordaeronians still vieing for an escape south. She would oversee the escape of over fifty Lordaeronians before gaining the attention of a small Scarlet paramilitary group stationed in Hillsbrad. The Sons of Dathrohan approached Sister Lenais, the Crimson Fury, offering her a place within their Scarlet splinter group. Working out of Base Camp Southgard, just west of the ruins of Durnholde and Lenais' old childhood home, now abandoned with her brother who'd left for Stormwind City. Lenais continued to gain renown, not only for her ability to conduct the Light and smite the wicked, but also with the ease and impassiveness in which she disposed of supposed heathens or heretics. She would not publicly humiliate them, as would be routine in most Scarlet batteries. Instead, she acted silently, in the night; removing them in their beds and subjecting them to brutal interrogation and torture throughout the night. Few survived the reign of terror unleashed by the young Lenais and her Scarlet mentor, Inquisitor Forben. One would easily blame the Inquisitor for being the catalyst to Sister du'Marot's fanatical Saidanite views and firebrand preaching, preying on her troubled past and hateful convictions. Forben's Betrayal and the Dark Portal's Reopening Her own advancements within the Hillsbrad sect had made her a growing target and threat to consorting scarlet scholars and inquisitors who saw her rise as nothing more than the impetuous fury of a child. These next three months would have been a trying time for the younger Sister du'Marot, the betrayal of High Inquisitor Forben, after the local Arathi assault on the Scarlet holdings near Durnholde, pushed her over the edge. After a sermon led by the local Prelacy she was taken and made to endure the same unrelenting rebuking and castigating that she had dispensed on others for the past two years. Stricken by both hot metal and scalding censure, Inquisitor Forben did not relent, nor show mercy for his former pupil. Escaping only two days later via drunken sentries, Sister du'Marot went rogue, displaying no interest in joining the Argent Crusade after news of her father's death by their silvery blades reached her ears. Instead she left for Arathor, resettling in a small village within Carthan. With the intentions of furtiveness, she curtailed her firebrand nature, and returned to the abbey, redacting her life as a scarlet inquisitor in favour of an erudite vicar's. She also began to investigate surgery, researching the already present works in her county's book repository; finding a clear interest in cardiology and skin grafting. Sister du'Marot remained in Eastern Arathor for the next half-decade, enjoying her scholarly life there, although still craving her past inquisitional doctrines and measures. =Personality= ---- Lenais, the daughter of a First War veteran and lesser noblewoman was of no cleaner cloth than the average Lordaeron survivor. She made no distinguished attempt to be as so, preferring a more ascetic and devout life. Oftentimes, she would not stray far from zealotry in such devotion-- her emotions heavy and burdened with implacable fervour that could only be quenched by the all-so-present Horde-Alliance conflict and the everlasting Holy War against the Dark and Void. Hypocritically so, she too found the price of war devastatingly harsh, bringing herself to needle and thread to stich the wounded and invigorate the evervated with the All-Present Light. Lenais is, beneath all zealous and fervored intentions, a kind woman of cordial smile and kind almond orbs. She applied herself to the Light often, bringing her unto her tomes and librams, but that could not diminish her own sociability and active manner. Trivia * Lenais speaks Common and North Hillsbradian (Language), which is proxied as Parisian French by the player. * Lenais has written many treatises on surgery, her most famous being a report on skin grafting procedures. * The Priestess is known to have an extreme form of acrophobia (a fear of heights) theme * A theme of sorts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SSoLOSdLEM Category:Inquisitor Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Priests Category:Clerics Category:Kingdom of Arathor Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Paladins Category:Surgeon Category:Doctors Category:Medics Category:Scarlet Sisterhood Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Stromic Category:Stromgarde Organizations